


Captain America tastes like?

by kerralee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerralee/pseuds/kerralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky believed Steve tasted like sunshine and all the good things about America. The Winter Soldier believed Captain America tasted like betrayal and his downfall. James doesn't know what Steven tastes like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America tastes like?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote while having writers block for my original. I hope you enjoy.

Bucky believed Steve tasted like sunshine and all the good things about America. It wasn't technically true, he knew that for a fact after they had kissed in the alley behind Molly's before he went to war. Steve was wasted and Bucky was just a little too tipsy to heed the warnings in his mind that Steve didn't really want this—he was only doing it because Bucky wanted it. Bucky had wanted it since they were fourteen and Steve had noticed the way his eyes would linger a little longer on men than was appropriate.

Of course Steve had noticed—no one paid much attention to him back then, other than Bucky (Steve was the only one who had Bucky's attention) but Steve paid attention to everything. That was one of his gifts. Another was that he didn't judge Bucky for it. When Bucky realised Steve knew he just smiled that sunshine smile, patted him on the shoulder and said, "You're my best friend." And that was the end of it.

The Winter Soldier believed Captain America tasted like betrayal and his downfall. That wasn't technically true either. The first time he tasted like whiskey and stale peanuts—neither of them understood why bars served peanuts with alcohol—maybe it was the salt or maybe it was because it kept people from realising they hadn't eaten a proper meal and got them drunk quicker. Although thanks to the super soldier serums neither of them were drunk when The Winter Soldier crowded Captain America against the wall in the lavatory and invaded America's mouth with his tongue—afterwards he thought it was like Russia conquering America.

The second time—he was the one pinned to the floor this time, winded and battered—Captain America tasted like saliva and blood. Not exactly betrayal and downfall but in the back of his mind The Winter Soldier knew the distinct taste that was Captain America—everything that made up the taste that he couldn't get enough of was what betrayal and downfall tasted like. Even with that association firmly stuck in The Winter Soldier's mind it didn't stop him from seeking out Captain America's mouth the next time they met.

James doesn't know what Steven tastes like. He doesn't taste like sunshine and the good things about America and he doesn't taste like betrayal and downfall. Each time James crowds Steven against a wall and kisses him—desperate and terrified that he'll wake up and all of this will be a dream—Bucky, The Winter Soldier, James, all of it—it's like he's trying to crawl inside him. Steven doesn't say anything about it. Of course Steven doesn't say anything. He lets James kiss him until the ache in their jaws is unbearable and they are both sure there is more of the other's saliva in their mouths than their own.

James is covered in a cold sweat and trembling when he realises what Steven tastes like. It's not so much the arms wrapped around him, holding him close or the mouth pressing kisses against his temple than the constant dull thud of Steven's heartbeat. The Winter Soldier part of him tells him that there was never a downfall in kissing Captain America because the Bucky part of him had already fallen in love with Steve when they were fourteen and Bucky had to rescue Steve from another fight and Steve had looked at him like he had loved him all his life.

James knows Steven tastes like safety, like _home_.


End file.
